


Working Man

by ChunkBueller



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Jarvis was there, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Married Life, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Threesome - M/M/M, pool boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChunkBueller/pseuds/ChunkBueller
Summary: Steve takes an interest in the new pool boy while his husband is away. Or so he thinks...





	Working Man

As he sat near the large bay window of  his husband's 14 story mansion, Steve sipped on the dirty martini his butler Jarvis had brought for him. He lounged on his Mariah Carey sofa in only his fluffy pink bathrobe. Nothing else underneath. Just one leg propped up like a spread eagle, right in the view of the backyard pool. With a sly smirk like The Joker, Steve watched the man at work outside. Look at that sweet piece of ass,  he thought. He took a long ass sip of his drink until it made a slurping noise. He tossed it to the ground, the glass smashing to pieces.

"JARVIS," he yelled, not moving his eyes from the pool boys bulging muscles. "I'VE MADE A MESS."

Said butler came rushing into the room, used to Steve's ministrations.

"What's that boys name?" Steve asked. The boy was running around like an idiot trying to get a wasp to stop chasing him, and fell directly into the pool. Steven gasped and stumbled backwards and fell over, a hand on his chest. He felt the boys pain. "I HAVE TO GO SAVE HIM!!!" Steve scrambled to his feet and ran down three fights of stairs to the back foyer.

He didn't even bother opening the door. He just ran right through the door, smashing the glass in front of him. The millions of pieces flew through the air, hitting the other hired workers in the yard. Steve had no time to care.

"JARVIS IVE MADE ANOTHER MESS," he yelled behind him. He was too rich to make any more of an effort.

By the time he reached the pool, the pool boy had already gotten out himself and found a towel to dry off with. He noticed Steve running straight at him, heaving and looking panicked.

"Hiya," the pool boy grinned so wide his skin stretched. He reached to take his wet shirt off, and Steve watched in awe. Those abs, those pecs, those biceps.

 

Steve promptly passed out. 

 

When he came to, McGorgeous pool boy was hovering over him, shaggy black hair framing his face. "Please tell me your name," he croaked.

"I'm James Buchanan Barnes, but my pals call me Bucky." He smiled down at Steve.

"Are you okay, Mr Rogers?"

"Sweet angel how do you know my name yet I did not know yours until two seconds ago? What cruel mistress has kept you from me?" Steve threw a dramatic hand to his forehead.

"Uh, I work for you?" Bucky replied. Steve was there when he signed the contract. Bucky looked further down and realized Steve's robe was completely see through. His dick was out and everything.  Steve realized this and glanced down, then back up with a smirk.

"Like what you see?" His eyebrows wiggled across his forehead.

"Yeah, that robe looks so soft, where did you get it?" Bucky wondered, grazing a hand across the fluffy collar.

"Oh, it's Gucci, you can't afford it," Steve looked him up and down, judgingly.

"It's fine, I'll get my sugar daddy to get it for me."

Sugar daddy? Steve couldn't believe this. His eyes were blinded red with rage. He screamed at the top of his lungs. Who would take his sweet boy away from him? More importantly, what did he do that made Bucky feel like he had to turn to a sugar daddy?!?!?

Sure, he was married, but still. He sat straight up and feigned composure.

"Mind coming inside with me for a second?" Steve smiled his best blinding white smile that no one could resist.

"Sure," Bucky stood up and started walking towards the house.

"I NEED HELP!" Steve yelled at him. The boy whipped around, confused. Steve was still sprawled out on the ground. He ran back and helped him to his feet.

He basically had to drag him back into the house and sat him down on a bar seat.

"Go make me a drink," Steve demanded.

"Okay," Bucky didn't really know what to make or how to make it, but went into the kitchen adjacent to them to find ingredients.

"Tony?" Bucky said, turning the corner and spotting a man tapping away on his 256gb gold iPhone X.

"Oh hey," Tony looked up and smiled. "What are you doing in here?"

"Oh, Steve wanted me to make him a drink." He stated. Tony made a face. He didn't think Steve was home, and was looking foreword to having Bucky all to himself. Damn.

 

A lightbulb went off in his genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist mind.

"Steve, honey," he said loud enough that the man in the other room could hear him. The was a loud crash and a scream, then scrambling.

"Yes?" Steve popped up from around the corner on all fours. Well, twos. He was dragged his legs limp, scooting forward like a dog rubbing feces off its ass.

"You boys up for a three way?" he asked, pointing finger guns at each of them.

Steve got up onto his feet, intrigued by the question. "Only if someone is fucking me!" he said defensively. Actually it was more like a demand.

"Buck?" Tony looked across the room at his sugar baby.

Bucky looked at both of them them, then shrugged and downed the entire drink he was making for Steve, even though all he poured into the glass was grenadine which he just assumed was alcohol. He wasn't old enough to drink anyway, so he didn't know the difference.

"Alright then, everyone strip down to your underoos!" Tony demanded. "Jarvis, dim the lights and put on the Bedroom Tunes playlist!"

The lights faded and Welcome to the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance started booming through the mansion. Steve was first out of his clothes, and jumped up onto the island on his elbows and knees.

"HURRY UP!!" he yelled and neither of them in particular. Bucky already had his shirt off, so he got right behind Steve and stuck his limp dick in dry.

"LUBE!!!!" Steve screamed in agony. "JARVIS WE NEED LUBE!!"

Jarvis came rushing in and set a 4L bucket of cherry lube on the counter. Tony scooped up a handful and splashed it onto Steve and Bucky. Bucky started moving while Tony got into position in front of Steve, dick already hard as vibrainium. Steve instantly took it into his mouth and went to work as if he was eating a popsicle.

"OOOOOO FUK BABE," Tony yelled. Steve had tears in his eyes from lack of oxygen but Tony didn't care. Bucky was going ham thrusting into Steve. As fast as the flash would probably, if Bucky had to liken his speed and dexterity.

"HHHHHHNNNNNNN," Steve groggled around the dick in his mouth.

"This is really not how I imagined my Saturday would turn out," Bucky commented as he continued to slap his hips against Steve's ass.

Just two short hours later was when it came to an end. All together, simultaneously, the three men erupted like hot ash at the same time. There was cum everywhere mixed with lube on the counter, on the floor, it even got onto the cabinets and ceiling. Bucky pulled out and collapsed on the floor. Tony backed up agains the counter behind him to catch his breath and Steve turned around, laying on his back on the island.

"Alright," Bucky said. "I think I need a raise."

"Is that not what we just gave you?" Steve asked with wiggling eyebrows. The two husbands high fived at Steve's wicked joke.

"Nice work boys," Tony complimented.

"JARVIS!" Steve called again, only barely lifting his head. "We made a mess!"

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @ chunkbueller.tumblr.com


End file.
